Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Melancholic Zero
Summary: A land of wonder is a land of pain, sanity is the only escape...
1. Red

_There was once a dream. The dream was quite small, and it was lonely. It was weak, and could easily die. But if it died, it would be forgotten. The dream thought and thought, and it finally came up with an idea._

"_I will make the humans dream me, and then I shall live forever in their memories."_

Akai stared at the ceiling of her room, adrenaline and fear pulsing through her veins. War had broken out here. She was stuck in this zone, this battle, simply an innocent girl who could be killed in crossfire. What had she done to deserve this? She lay down on her bed, hoping to escape to the refuge of sleep, just for a little while.

_I wish I could leave this place of death._

A sudden wind blew by, and Akai looked around to see an entirely different world then the one she had come from. She was lying on soft green grass, flowers were blooming everywhere. There was a small plume of smoke from a small village on the horizon. She looked around, not knowing where she was or how she had gotten there. She felt at peace where she was.

_This is truly a peaceful place._

She stood up from her sitting position, experiencing a strange feeling of contentment. Her footsteps were quiet on the ground. She smiled at the blue sky as she walked towards the village, happy for the first time in weeks. The village was actually quite close. In about five minutes, Akai was there, and it was beautiful. No yelling, no fighting, the village was populated, but not overcrowded.

_Real things are never this beautiful_

Akai looked around, no one seemed to think her strange. The clothing everyone was wearing looked as if it had come from the Renaissance, wouldn't her clothing seem outlandish to them? A nearby shop window made her understand. Her reflection revealed she was wearing an old red dress, beautiful, but not out of place here.

_Is this me in a past life?_

A small child came running up to Akai. "Alice! Alice!" The child was a little girl; she looked about six years old. Confusion clouded her gaze as she got closer to Akai "Are you Alice?"

_Who is Alice?_

Akai shook her head "I am not Alice." The child looked disappointed, as if she had expected another answer, and then ran away. There were now many disapproving stares directed at Akai, as if she had done something horrible. All of the villagers were quiet, there was no sound anywhere.

_Why are they staring? I did nothing wrong!_

Akai spun around in embarrassment, feeling angry that the villagers were acting so strange towards her. She walked into a random shop, hoping to escape. Swords and other weapons lined the wall of the shop, it was quite strange.

_Weapons? Why do they sell weapons?_

The weapons seemed appealing somehow, Akai thought it would be nice to have something to protect herself, and this was a strange place, after all. "How much does a sword cost?"

_It's only for self-defense, after all._

Surprise shone in the shopkeeper's eyes "You want a sword?" his eyebrows pulled together in an expression of confusion. "I suppose you could just take the one you want, you won't be needing it, after all."

_They're free? I might need one, so that's good._

With a smile, Akai looked at the swords. Her eyes fell on one that glistened in the sunlight; it was silver, infused with a beautiful ruby red colour. She reached out and grabbed it, the sword was warm, and Akai felt power radiating from it. After taking it, Akai took it outside. There were more people in the town square now, going about their daily business. When they saw the sword in Akai's hand, they all looked shocked.

_Ha, see? You can't kill me so easily now! I know that's what you all wanted to do all along! You evil, evil people!_

Akai started to laugh. These people were powerless now. She took her sword and attacked the nearest person, cutting off her head. The villagers screamed and Akai advanced towards them, she started attacking those she could reach.

_You can't hurt me! I'm better than you! _

Blood covered the ground and Akai continued the slaughter until no one was left. She smiled and looked at her blood-soaked clothing.

_It's fitting for a red person like me._

She turned and walked out of the village, her long bloody dress creating a red path on the ground. Leaving the village behind her, she walked to the place she had started off at. The area seemed different somehow, more sinister. Akai smiled and sat down on the grass. It seemed different though.

_Why do I feel so strange?_

The wind seemed to whisper to Akai. The grass was cold, like a corpse. Akai stood up, frightened. Her dress seemed heavy, and her sword burned like fire. Screams of the villagers rang through Akai's memories. She turned to the forest, needing to get away from here but too scared to return to the empty village. She ran into it, the low branches whipping at her face. Her mind continued to replay the screams.

_Shut up. Shut Up! SHUT UP!_

The blood-stained dress seemed heavier and heavier on Akai, and in her haste she tripped and fell into a deep hole. It was a very narrow hole. Akai couldn't get back up, there were bars on one side of the pit where she landed, it revealed an underground cavern. The pit was like a jail cell, she could not escape. She grabbed at the bars, shaking them, yelling and screaming.

_**That girl was bloodthirsty and cruel. She was not fit to be Alice.**_

_The first Alice was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland _

_Slicing down everything in her way _

_She was followed by a bloody red path. _

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

_If it weren't for the red path that she made _

_No one would think that she even existed. _


	2. Blue

Aoi sighed, walking away from his home. Anger filled his entire being, he was sick of his parents telling him what to do, lying to him in order to get what they wanted. They thought they could control him, make him into the perfect youth. He was so _sick_ of it.

He finally arrived at the place he was looking for. A hill that led down to a river, he walked down it, looking at the flowing river. Aoi sat down in the middle of a bed of roses, his very favorite flower. The petals felt soft as he raised a rose to eye level and smiled.

Aoi's happiness was interrupted by the soft patter of rain. He looked up at the cloudy sky, angry at the interruption. His parents would tell him to come inside soon, and he wouldn't get a moment to himself. Aoi closed his eyes and wished he could be somewhere else, somewhere where no one knew him, where he could be considered great and no one would try to twist him.

The rain slowly stopped and Aoi opened his, eyes, surprised. He was sitting in a field of flowers similar to the one he was just in, but his surroundings were different. There was a forest behind him and a town in front of him.

He stood up and then looked in shock at the rose he was holding. It had lost its red hue, leaving it as white as freshly fallen snow. Aoi was saddened a little by this, he liked red roses better. He placed the rose softly on the ground and then looked around, confused by where he was. He looked at the town and started to walk there slowly, wondering what was going on.

The town was quiet when he arrived, a few people walking here and there; he figured it wasn't a busy day. He felt strangely at home as he saw the old styles of clothing and buildings. He looked down at a puddle of water and saw his clothing; it was much different that it had been before he had come here. It was now as old of a style as other people here were wearing. He loved it, he loved everything in this place "This is paradise…" he said aloud.

The urge to sing took hold of Aoi. Singing had always been his favourite pastime, though his parents had hated it. He opened his mouth, singing a song that came to mind loudly

"There once was a kind young man,

Loved by many folk,

Eyes so blue and skin so pale,

Coveted, he was.

A fine young damsel,

Brother just like her,

Lived in a vast kingdom,

Rich and wonderful

She met the young man,

She soon fell in love,

Sending a proposal,

For his hand-"

He stopped singing when he saw the crowd gathering around him. They were completely silent. He felt his face grow hot; he hadn't thought that people may stop to listen.

"Alice! Alice!" a little girl yelled, recognition in her eyes as she looked at him "That's Alice's song! You must be Alice, then!"

"I apologize, my name is Aoi, not Alice" he said, feeling slightly insulted for someone thinking his name was one of a female. The girl sighed and everyone looked confused, but the confusion was pointed at his answer. He frowned, he needed to get their attention away from that, he didn't want to be judged. So he continued to sing, changing the words of the song, in which he accepted and they got married, to something of his own design.

"He rejected,

For he loved another girl,

A village maiden,

Who was more beautiful."

Aoi began to walk towards the meadow he first entered this land in. He then realized something he wore around his hip, a gun holster. With a gun. He shrugged and reached the meadow.

:"The princess, so angry,

had the maiden killed,

not even caring, once her wish was fulfilled-"

He suddenly stopped singing. He remembered the colourless roses here, and he wanted to be away from them. But when he tried to leave, the people pushed him back, anger shone in their eyes "Keep singing! Keep singing!"

So he sang. He sang angry songs, which he noticed filled the people with more and more hatred. And finally he realized a way out. He closed his eyes and sang of death, of murder, and then opened them and watched the people try to kill each other, insanity in their eyes.

He laughed, until he realized they weren't dying. They were bleeding badly, but still listening. Listening for his singing.

He let out a scream of horror "Just let me go, okay? I can't sing forever!"

"Yes you can. Yes you can. Sing Forever."

Terror ran through Aoi, he took out the gun. "None of you can die…you're all bleeding but not even caring, you freaks! Watch! This is what humans are supposed to do!" he screamed, putting the gun to his temple and pulling the trigger.

The last thing he saw was a bit of his blood stain a rose red.

_**This man was judgemental and controlling. He was not fit to be Alice.**_

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one, _

_He sang to the world throughout Wonderland,_

_Filling regions with false created notes, _

_They were of his own crazy blue world,_

_This new ALICE was that of a rose,_

_He was shot dead by a madman,_

_He left a flower blooming sadly red,_

_He was loved very much even as he was dead._


	3. Green

**Just so y'all know, this is not the only Vocaloid fanfic I shall do. After I finish this one, I think I'll do one based on the Story of Evil…. I'm open to requests. **

Midori yawned, stretching and sitting up. She looked around the small room she had lived in for years. She got dressed and walked into the cool air outside, she saw children playing "Kagome, Kagome" outside, adults quickly walking to get to their jobs, and the elders watching everyone calmly.

She walked to the main square, many people turned to smile at her, an adult spoke "Good morning, Alice!"

Midori smiled back "Good morning!" she said cheerfully, even though she wasn't cheerful at all any more. She hated everyone in this village. She was royalty, going to inherit the castle as soon as her sixteenth birthday arrived, which was today. _Soon I won't have to be among all of these filthy, useless people._

"Alice, are you sure you can make it to the castle in your condition? It's a long walk, after all." the voice came from an older woman, she sounded worried., looking at Midori's swollen belly.

"I'm fine, walking is difficult…but I'll manage!" she patted the bump with one hand "Only a month to go!" The baby growing inside of her was the only thing that didn't spark hatred in Midori. She smiled and turned "Might as well start now, I probably won't make it to the castle by sunset if I don't!"

She walked for several hours, she knew having to walk all the way to the castle symbolized something or another, but she never really cared. Every step made her legs hurt more under the strain from her unborn child, she considered turning back and changed her mind _There is no way I'm allowing my baby to be raised among these disgusting people _she thought to herself _I can't wait until I'm above them all!_

Several more hours passed and she finally reached the castle, panting. She walked inside and her eyes widened "Wow…."

It was everything she had hoped it to be; the interior of the castle was absolutely beautiful. Rich tapestries lined the walls, dyed a dark purple. A large staircase stood in the middle of the floor, leading to rooms far out of sight. Servants stood in two rows, bowing to Midori respectfully. She stared at them, smiling pleasantly.

Midori stepped forward before collapsing, she was incredibly tired. She passed out, and awoke several hours later in a room she had never seen before. She blinked sleepily, and then stretched her eyes wide open to take in the sights of the room. It was green, her favourite colour, she smiled tried to sit up. She realized she couldn't, something heavy was pressed against her chest. She looked straight forward to see a little girl, smiling down at her.

Midori frowned "Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my room? Get off of me!" she growled.

The girl giggled "My my, Alice. You have quite a temper, don't you? You always seemed so nice, too…."

"What do you want?"

The girl stared at her with her big brown eyes "You never made a wish….I don't blame you, you were never really able to before. But I need you to make a wish, otherwise you'll wake up. You accepting being an Alice held you here for many years…but I have no hold over you without a wish"

Confusion overwhelmed Midori, she had no idea what this child was talking about "Well, maybe I don't want you to have a hold over me! I'm the ruler here, not you!"

"You won't be allowed to stay ruler if you don't make a wish, you can wish for anything! The only thing I need in return is for you to stay here!"

Midori frowned "Any wish of mine will be granted?"

"Anything."

"Fine then! I wish to live forever as the most powerful person in this world!" Midori said with a laugh.

The girl nodded "Okay! You can have it!" she said happily.

Midori grinned and pushed the girl to the ground as she stood up. She kicked the girl "Which means I'm stronger than you, you little brat! So get lost!" The girl stood up, still smiling as she turned to Midori

"Silly Alice. I'm not a person in this world, I _am_ this world. And you just damaged me!" she faded, Midori blinked as she realized the girl was gone. Pain like no other shot through Midori's lower body and she screamed, falling back onto the bed.

Servants rushed in and saw the bed sheets under Midori getting wet. They stated yelling to each other. Soon doctors were beside Midori's side, telling her what to do, how to breathe, telling her the baby was coming early.

Hours passed until the baby came, as soon as it was out of her Midori sighed weakly. She felt the baby being placed in her arms and she looked at it, her eyes widening in horror. It looked dead, its flesh was rotten and green. One eye was torn out and the socket infested with maggots. Scars oozing pus covered its body.

Midori threw it away from her when the creature in her arms started to cry. She grabbed a scalpel that was going to be used if the baby wouldn't come out naturally and stabbed her child in the neck over and over. After several minutes its head came off and the maggots and bad skin disappeared, it was just a normal baby girl missing its head.

The doctors had been trying to restrain Midori, one had removed his gloves and his hand touched her bare arm. Suddenly he started looking like a corpse, too. Midori screamed and looked at the servants "KILL HIM!" They didn't move, eyes round with worry "Kill him! Didn't you hear me? OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she yelled. They finally took him away and she sat down, starting to cry.

**Okay, I promise the next chapter will be nice and long, but I have to work on my other stories for a while…..Review, please, and PM me if you have any questions!**


	4. Yellow

The delicate crinkle of leaves sounded under Hidarigawa and Mira's feet. Mira frowned "How much longer, brother?"

"Not much longer, sister. Now hush, lest we are caught." His formal manner of speaking was a result of years of classic books available to him. Those books were the only thing that kept him docile where he lived. He continued to creep through the forest with his older sister. Her lips were fixed in a pout, her crossed arms further indicating her annoyance with this little trip.

It was grey and cloudy that day, but that wouldn't stop Hidari. He had read too much about tea parties. He chuckled "Perhaps I shall be the Mad Hatter, celebrating our unbirthday today."

"The what celebrating our what?" was his sister's reply.

"Never you mind. We shall have ourselves a little tea party today, to prove our independence!" he grinned "I stole some tea bags and breakfast cups. We can start a fire and brew some tea! It'll be a grand adventure!" He skipped for a few seconds, eyes shining "Just like the ones in the stories!"

"Ugh, this is just like you. On and on about events that have never happened."

"You're too realistic, sister. See past the science and into the colour in this world, let your mind free!"

"Shut up, brother. Let's be done with this so we can go back!"

He sighed, and then smiled "Yes, let's!" he grabbed her hand, laughing as he walked alongside her.

They soon came to a small river, water rushing along it. Mira stared at it for a few seconds "How…pretty…."

"It's a perfect source of water!" Hidari whooped; face flushing red in excitement "We _can_ have that tea! Look, sister, look!" he pointed to a point upstream where a small yellow rowboat was attached to a tree "We can have tea on the river!"

"Wonderful. Let's just hurry this up." Mira began to walk faster toward the little yellow boat, frustration growing in her eyes. She didn't bother brushing her blonde hair out of her face, she didn't stop until she reached the boat.

The boat looked almost as good as new, but that wasn't the only thing unusual about it. In the middle of the boat was a playing card, the ace of hearts. Mira stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging, not bothered.

A minute or so passed before Hidari caught up, struggling to untie the knot that connected the rope to the tree. His eyes narrowed in concentration, the knot taking a few minutes to untie.

He was finally able to do it "Get in! Let's do this thing!"

Mira sat down in the boat as Hidari pushed it into the river, jumping in the boat. It moved a lot faster than he expected, the river current was extremely strong. It took Mira a few seconds to get used to the speed.

Hidari looked around the boat for something to start a fire with, groaning when he couldn't find anything "Well…..that's not go-" he was cut off as the boat hit a bump, throwing the two children off.

Water immediately filled Hidari's mouth when he tried to scream. He spun around and around, unable to tell which way is up. His arms and legs flailed wildly, black spots appeared in front of his eyes. Peace descended on his mind and his eyes slowly closed.

Hidari opened his eyes and saw a blue sky. He smiled running his hands up and down the grass under him "Waking up outside? What a strange dream…" he said to himself, grinning until he remembered the events before he remembered what happened before getting knocked out. He sat up immediately, eyes wide.

"Sister?" he called "Sister? Are you here?"

There was no reply, and Hidari slowly stood up. Water dripped off of his clothes, he could barely see past his wet bangs. A shudder passed through him as a gust of wind blew from the north, making him feel all the colder.

He began to walk into the vast forest in front of him. It was dark there. Twigs scratched at his bare arms, causing him to bleed. He wasn't used to bleeding. Hidari stared at the blood with a kind of morbid curiosity.

"It's a pretty shade of red, is it not?" A feminine voice echoed throughout the forest.

Hidari's blue eyes widened "Sister, is that you?"

"What, do I sound like your sister?" Whoever it was cackled loudly. Hidari bit his lip, suddenly frightened

"Where are you?"

"Oh, somewhere in this forest….not quite sure at the moment. Lost my sense of direction after a while. But no matter how far, I can still _see _you." More cackling.

It didn't take Hidari long to realize he wasn't dealing with someone completely sane "But…nor am I of sound mind, so who am I to judge?" he mumbled to himself. His voice got louder "Then I shall find you!" trying to hide the fear he felt so strongly, he set off through the woods. Branches scratched at his skin, the leaves under his feet brought him close to slipping on more than one occasion.

It took Hidari several minutes to see it, there was a long, red trail going straight through the forest. He cautiously approached it and crouched down to get a better look at it. He frowned "That's blood…no doubt about that…." He kept his voice quiet, hoping the woman couldn't hear him. One side of the path seemed to lead out of the forest, the other one seemed to lead farther within. Hesitation struck him, his curiosity ended up winning out as he began to follow the trail deeper into the forest. He walked the path slowly now, avoiding as many branches and thorns as he could, until he saw a small hole in the ground right at the end of the path.

He peered into it, keeping a safe enough distance so he didn't fall in. He saw something move, there was a shape in the hole, bloody and dirty. He stumbled backwards when he saw it move again and a pair of eyes opening and staring at him. The pupils were deformed; they both formed the shape of a spade. To rows of gleaming white teeth appeared under the eyes, curved into a wicked smile.

"What's the matter, kid? Did I _scare_ you?" More cackling. Hidari wondered if he would ever get the laughter out of his head once this was over. He tried to steady himself "How did you get in there?"

"I fell, obviously. That was a while ago, though."

"How did you…survive..? You know, without food or water."

"Stupid kid. You can't _die_ here. You can be out of commission for a while, but you can't ever _die. _I pass out for long periods of time sometimes, but I wake up as good as new, with no hunger or thirst for a while. No, only a weapon of Alice can kill someone."

"How…do you know all of this? And what is a weapon of Alice?"

"Someone told me. I'm not all alone in this forest, you know. A little girl lives here, one that knows everything about this place" A dark hope shone in her red eyes "She says if she cannot find an Alice by the time the window closes, I shall become the true Alice and rule." She whispered the last words like a prayer, facing the heavens. She slowly lowered her gaze to meet Hidari's "When a person loses control and begins to lose their place, they are granted a weapon that can kill any person. This weapon can grow more and more vast, it is not limited to something held in an Alice's hands." The figure shifted enough so that Hidari could see the ruby-hilt of a sword next to her "A sword for me….a gun for blue….La Guillotine for green…but none for the final candidates yet."

Her grin grew "But I made a difference. This place is weak now; I killed so, so many. And the queen…she kills anyone who touches her. It's wonderful…all of the blood flows into the forest and feeds my very spirit."

Hidari opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing to say. Pain shot through his head, and he briefly wondered why he continued to converse with this insane woman. "The queen…she is a bad sort?"

"No, at least, I don't think so. She's the nicest tyrant I've ever heard of, but her kill count will exceed mine soon, so unacceptable!"

"So…she will need to be killed, then? To save this land?"

"What are you? Some kind of stereotypical hero boy? Nothing can make this land safe. Besides, no one can-" she paused for several seconds "You know….I _can_ help you kill her….all you need is this sword and you can rid this place of her good and proper. No more Alice ruling the land! Not until…a new one is chosen. Whoever that may be." A chuckle "I'll let you use my sword with one condition. You become loyal to me once I become the eternal Alice."

Hidari didn't agree right away _Become loyal to her? That's insane….but a chance to be a hero to a new world? _ "Fine." He said "I agree to your terms."

The red eyes seemed to flicker in surprise "Well then….that settles things quite nicely…" There were several audible shifts that she made before being able to give him the sword. He took it as soon as it rose to eye level.

Several moments passed where neither of them said a word. The sword felt light in Hidari's hand, it seemed to seep bloodthirst and hatred. A few moments ago he had been hesitant to kill anything; he noticed that the hesitation was gone now. He closed his eyes, pushing down the queasy feelings that had arisen within him "I'll be back soon…"

He followed the path in the opposite direction now, hugging the sword close to his chest. Soon the forest was behind him; ahead of him was a small village. He began to walk toward it when he came upon a bed of red roses. He crouched down to see them better; they were the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. His fingers brushed against the delicate petals, causing the small flowers to shift back and forth. He caught a glimpse of something blueish-grey under the rose bed, he moved some roses out of the way to get a look.

A horrible scent pervaded his nostrils while bile rose in his throat. A corpse lay there, rotting under the roses. Eyes watering, Hidari stood up and began to run. The village was getting closer now, every step dragging him toward it. A flash of red on his hands drew his attention to them, though he did not slow for an instant. The roses must have stained his hands somehow, turning them almost as red as the sword he held.

His legs suddenly felt like jelly, running became a chore, but it was almost as if it was no longer an option. He could not stop.

Once he reached the village, he finally began to slow down, his thighs and calves burning with pain. With a groan of pain, he sat down and looked around. Villagers were walking from place to place, some holding groceries and some talking to friends. A couple of them saw him and looked at the sword he held with a confused looks on their faces.

It only took Hidari a few seconds to realize why. _Swords must be little more than decoration here, if what that strange woman said was true…._

He continued to sit, soon noticing that no one else was walking around any more. Hushed whispers were barely audible from people in their homes, for a few seconds that was all Hidari could hear.

And then there were footsteps.

Hidari could hear the footsteps of several people; the sound was getting louder and louder until Hidari finally saw the people making them. A young woman, dressed in a brilliant green dress with a diamond tiara on her head, and two miserable-looking attendants.

Hidari's eyes widened as he recognized one of them "Mira…." he said under his breath.

Mira looked horrible. There were dark bags under her eyes, her face drawn in a worried frown. Her eyes darted around nervously; she saw Hidari and gasped audibly.

The young woman, obviously the queen, turned "What is it? What did you see?" she barked. She looked forward again and noticed Hidari "Oh, only a little street urchin?"

Hidari stood up and began to walk toward the queen. He gripped the sword tightly "I…er…saw you walking to this village" Hidari said quietly "I wanted to give you this sword….it isn't right to have something so valuable in my dirty hands."

The queen was silent for a few seconds. Confusion appeared on her face "Hmm? Very well, Ericson, take the sword from the bo-" she never finished her sentence. She looked down, only seeing the hilt of the sword and blood flowing from her stomach.

Hidari's eyes seemed to dull, his hands wrapped around the sword. Neither Mira nor the man apparently named Ericson made a move to help their queen, they just watched the light slowly fade from her green eyes.

Hidari planted his hand on her neck and pushed her off of the sword, her lifeless body fell to the ground with a _thump_. He looked at Mira, attempting to smile "Let us go."

Her body was rigid, eyes fixed on the corpse, she looked ready to scream. Hidari grabbed her arm "Come on!"

She let him drag her along, finally walking by his side on her own. Tears of shock rolled down her face "You haven't changed…" was all that she said.

Hidari did not respond. He continued to walk, vaguely aware of the silence encompassing the two of them.

He thought, for a time, about everything the crazy woman in the woods had told him. The tale of Alices and one "eternal Alice". Wondering briefly if killing the Queen, one Alice, made the other woman the eternal Alice, Hidari continued on towards the woods, following the familiar red trail.

It did not take him long to reach the woman in the whole. She grinned, staring up at him once again "So you actually did it…..heh…" her gaze switched to Mira, who flinched in fear "And who is this little one? The one you were looking for earlier?"

"Correct" Hidari replied "This is my sister, she was in service to the Queen."

"Is that so? Hmm…quite a short-lived employment, wouldn't you agree?" The smile widened "But that does not matter now. I believe we had a deal? You are my servant now, so help me out of this pit" A dirty, bloodstained hand reached up.

Hidari's grin mirrored her's "Nope. I'm not your servant yet."

"Of course you are! All of the other Alice's are gone!"

"Not me." he laughed, thrusting the sword down into the pit. The woman screeched and then was silent forever.

Hidari's laugh grew maniacal, not stopping until he felt something grabbing his close. He turned to see Mira, her face stained by tears and words nearly incomprehensible "Hi-hidari….l-let's g-g-g-go….." another sob "let's go home!"

"Why? This is fun…"

"N-no it's not…please…if you even love me anymore….come home with me…"

"How? We don't even have a way."

She held up the playing card they had seen earlier "This will take us home….if we only wish it…together…it told me we must return together…"

"What? The card told you?"

"It's hard to explain! Let's j-just…go home, okay?"

Hidari stared at her and sighed "Fine….." he said, his voice sounding defeated. "I'll just bury this sword where no one will find it and we can go back…"

Her arms wrapped around him instantly, relief shining in her eyes "thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He couldn't help but smile warmly "It isn't an issue, sister."

The two of them set off in a random direction, Hidari told Mira that he didn't feel safe putting the sword near the corpse. Soon, it was near impossible to keep track of time. Minutes and hours seemed to have no impact on this world. Mira's eyes had begun to droop lazily, as if she would fall asleep at any moment. Even so, she kept up with Hidari every step of the way.

Eventually, Hidari found what he was looking for, a graveyard. It was old, he doubted anyone had been here in years, what with the lack of death in this world and all.

"It's perfect" he said "No one ever uses a graveyard any more, so no one will find where the sword is buried."

Mira nodded "This place gives me the creeps though…" she approached an open grave, looking almost puzzled by the convenience of there being one "Please hurry it up"

Hidari nodded, taking the sword-

and burying it between her shoulder blades.

For a few seconds, she did not move. Finally, she looked down at the blade protruding from the front of her. Her breathing sounded awfully one sided, and blood trickled out of her mouth. She lost her balance and fell into the grave, dead before she hit the dirt.

Hidari watched her through pitiless eyes, iris' misshapen to look like hearts.

"Farewell, dearest sister of mine. Your death has become your salvation, for staying here a corpse is far better than to be alive at that inane place you call 'home'"

**_On _****_July 3rd, 2006_****_ a mysterious string of deaths occurred at the same second on the same night, on the borders of _****_Japan_****_._**

**_A young woman died in her sleep, a bullet wound in her head from a stray bullet._**

**_A young man died in a mudslide on a small hill, he was also asleep at the time of death._**

**_A small baby died of starvation at the side of the road, rotting at an unusually fast pace._**

**_Finally, a brother and sister, who had been committed to an insane asylum after murdering their parents_****, _died at the bottom of a lake after escaping their prison. _**

**_Sweet dreams, children…_**

****

**AN: This is my first finished fanfic, and I feel like this chapter is a dramatic improvement from everything else I have written. I hope to write other interpretations of Vocaloid songs, and if you have any requests, please feel free to PM me. I hope you enjoyed this****, a review always brightens my day, but that is your choice. Thank you so much for reading this story until the end.**


End file.
